


Ever, Forever

by drarryangels



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage, Pansy Parkinson - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, eighth year, hermione granger - Freeform, ron weasley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 19:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20263315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryangels/pseuds/drarryangels
Summary: Draco and Harry have returned to Hogwarts for their eighth year, but things are different. They've gotten over their differences, become friends, and even started dating. Their friends are still learning to deal with it, but overall, life is making a turn for the best. Oh, and one more thing. They also got married over the summer.





	Ever, Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Tumblr prompt. 
> 
> Want to find me on Tumblr? It's @drarryangels !

“When are we going to tell them?” Draco leaned into Harry’s side and rested his chin on his shoulder. 

“I don’t know,” Harry sighed and turned his face towards Draco’s. “I don’t want them to be angry.”

“That we got married?” Draco asked. 

“That we got married _without them_,” Harry sighed and settled deeper into the common room couch. Draco pressed his nose into Harry’s neck and inhaled deeply. “Ah! Stop!” Harry laughed, curling inwards. “You know I’m ticklish there!”

“I know,” Draco grinned and clambered over Harry to wiggle his fingers against his ribs. The sounds of laughter and genuine happiness rose up around them into the night. 

“_We’re getting married tomorrow,” Draco whispered into Harry’s ear. _

_“I think we’re not supposed to see each other until the ceremony,” Harry said, leaning back into Draco and holding Draco’s hands tighter into his chest. The two lay curled up on their apartment bed after a peaceful day of cooking and lounging. Harry, clad only in his boxers, pulled himself closer to Draco’s warm back and wrapped his arms and legs around him tighter.   
_

_“Why not?” asked Draco.  
_

_“Tradition, I suppose,” Harry kissed the back of Draco’s neck softly.   
_

Harry sat stiffly at the Gryffindor table and stared at his friends. He needed to tell them. Really, how angry could they be? They were mostly okay with Draco, although Ron was always a little nasty towards him. They already knew that they had been friends, and then dating. How was marriage any different?

Harry was just opening his mouth to tell Ron and Hermione when he caught sight of Draco across the hall. His eyes were slightly dazed and were gazing at Harry happily. Harry didn’t want to ruin it, this peace that he had with his friends, and the careful peace his friends had with Draco.

He didn’t want to destroy the people he loved.

_Harry’s hands roamed over Draco’s chest, shoulders, arms, back. Roaming, roaming, beautiful. A sharp breath escaped Draco when Harry’s mouth settled just under Draco’s jaw. Gasping, wanting, loving._

_He’s beautiful, every part of him, Harry thought. There was not one piece he wouldn’t take, not one piece of Draco that wouldn’t be just perfect for Harry. Not perfect. But he fit with Harry perfectly._

_He touched and his body sang to Draco’s underneath him. Reaching, touching, kissing._

_I love you, Harry thought._

_I love him._

_Love, love, undone._

“I told Pansy today.”

“You… wait, what?” Harry swiveled his broom in the air to stare at Draco. 

“I told Pansy today that we got married this summer,” Draco said. He pulled his broom up to Harry’s in mid-air and looked at him calmly. 

“What did she say?” Harry said slowly. 

“Nothing,” Draco said. A grin broke out on his face, “She fainted.”

Harry let out a bellowing laugh and reached over to shove Draco’s arm. Draco turned over in the air, his face red, and his laugh boisterous.

“Okay tell me,” Harry gasped out between laughs. “What did you say?”

“Well, I told her there was something important I needed to tell her,” Draco began. “She was ignoring me, per usual, so I just stood right in front of her in the Great Hall and said, ‘I married Harry Potter.’ And she looked at me and then fainted.”

Harry stumbled through the air as he bent over his broom laughing.

“I told Blaise she choked on a fly,” Draco deadpanned. Harry flopped over, his broom tipping wildly. 

“Get me to the ground,” Harry squeezed out. “Before I choke on a fly.”

Draco grinned and grabbed onto Harry’s waist from his broom.

“Come on, you crazy lump,” Draco laughed and dragged Harry and his broom down to the ground. 

“I love you,” Harry said when they reached the ground, still out of breath. “I love you, Draco Potter.”

_Harry was stunning. Draco swallowed harshly when he saw him walking down to him. It was barely an aisle, and this was barely a wedding at all._

_There were no suits, or guests, or decorations, or even food. There was just Harry, dressed up as casually as he could. They had laughed about it the night before, trying to look nice but not _too _nice. Harry had worn dark jeans and a deep green sweater that made his eyes shine like beacons._

_It didn’t matter what Draco had worn. It didn’t matter what the general vows were. That was the point of eloping, wasn’t it? Nothing about it was personal except for the two people getting married. There was no party, no crying, no nothing. Just the basis of love. Draco was alright with that._

_But it meant nothing when the minister finished his speech. And it meant nothing when he turned away with disgust as Harry leaned into him, his stomach pressing against Draco’s. What mattered was Harry’s face, open and soft and lovely. What mattered was Harry’s lips, slightly parted and full. What mattered is when Harry said ‘I do,’ and kissed him like it was the last thing he would ever do._

_They could celebrate later. They could tell their friends later._

_Now. Now this is what mattered. Harry._

Harry breathed deeply. He could do this. It was his two best friends. Nothing would go wrong, he tried to reassure himself.

Hermione and Ron chattered, blissfully ignorant, wrapped only in the two of them.

“Hermione, Ron,” Harry said nervously. They ignored him. Harry raised his voice. “Hermione! Ron!”

Their faces turned toward him, both of their faces still tinged with red from their bickering.

“What?” Ron asked bluntly. 

“Is there something wrong?” Hermione asked. 

“It’s just…” Harry hesitated. He could make something up right now and wouldn’t have to tell them about Draco. “Draco proposed to me.”

Hermione’s mouth fell open. “He what? When?”

“And… we already got married. Over the summer.”

Ron’s eyes rolled back into his head and his head fell down into his plate of potatoes. Hermione’s mouth, if possible, opened even wider. Harry thought, with some victory, Ron passed out! Draco would get a laugh out of that.

“When?” Hermione choked out. 

“June,” Harry said, “after Draco’s birthday.”

“Why?” she leaned towards him. 

“Because he’s the only one. The only one there’s ever going to be.”

_Later, after their wedding, a nice dinner, and an evening of kissing on the couch, Harry and Draco lay together on the floor next to the tiny fireplace._

_Draco’s fingertips swirled across Harry’s bare, brown chest. Harry glowed, Draco shined._

_“You know,” Harry said, his voice slightly hoarse. “You’re my favorite person.”  
_

_“Now?” Draco whispered. “Romantically? For a long time?”  
_

_“Ever,” Harry said. “Forever. You’re my favorite person ever, forever.”  
_

_“_Everyone knows,” Harry said, coming up behind Draco to hug him. 

Draco flipped a page in his book, huddled over a table scattered with pages in the library. He hummed, “Everyone knows what?”

“That I married you,” Harry said and looped his arms around Draco’s shoulders. 

“Oh,” Draco said and wrote a note on his parchment.

“Everyone, everyone,” Harry grinned and nestled his nose into Draco’s neck. 

“Okay,” Draco didn’t move, but Harry felt his jaw move a little with a smile.

“You’re my favorite,” Harry said. 

“I know,” Draco sighed. 

“My favorite ever, forever.”


End file.
